Shattered Blood
by Courtanie
Summary: Muraki owns Hisoka, his emotions, his heart, and his mind. But those don't all make the person. M for a reason


_**A/N: Fanfic for Yami no Matsuei (Descendants of Darkness).**_

_**No, my South Park readers (all of you looking at this xD;), I am not leaving SP. I just...really wanted to write this.**_

_**Pick up the manga. Seriously. Holy Jeebus I love it. (And hope that volume 12 emerges from the hiatus soon with me x_x)**_

_**Anyways, M for noncon and violence...and enjoy!**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Tsuzuki!" he cried out into the empty darkness. He narrowed his acidic green eyes, darting them around the solid black plain in irritation. "Tsuzuki, you idiot, where are you?" he shot his head around hearing his voice echoing over him in waves. He swallowed heavily, taking a few cautious steps forward with his eyes still swimming in suspicion. He could hear his footsteps falling around him time after time and he bit his lip anxiously. He couldn't see his own hand let alone anything else in front of him.

He came to a stop, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath to clear his mind. Happiness, anguish, laughter, hunger...He couldn't pick up any of his partner's usual signals.

He was alone.

"Fuck, Tsuzuki," he gritted his teeth. "How did I get here?" he asked aloud. His voice bounced back over him and his eyes opened slightly. He clenched his fists, standing in silence. He waited for something, for anything to catch his attention.

He felt a small, cool waft of air breeze over the nape of his neck and he turned around at it. He squinted his eyes, looking for some sign of someone else around him. "Who's there?" he demanded.

Silence.

"Don't play games with me!" he called out. "I know someone's there!"

"_Always so full of yourself_," a grating voice fell over him. He froze slightly before resuming his steady stance.

"Show yourself!" he ordered.

"_Why Hisoka," _the voice purred, _"I'd no idea that you were such a confident young man. You always seemed quite the weakling to me."_

The boy's heart lurched at the familiarity of the words, the bitter bite of the speaker's tongue. "Muraki..." he whispered. Another strong gust of freezing air blew over him and he shuddered, turning around aimlessly in the darkness. "Muraki!" he called out, swallowing his lingering uncomfortableness. "Where's Tsuzuki?"

"_It's true what they say," _he chuckled. _"The pet does become anxious when separated from its master..."_

He clenched his jaw and growled, "I am NOT Tsuzuki's pet, you...you fuck!" he yelled. "What did you do to him? Show yourself if you think yourself so brave!"

"_I can feel that fear of yours," _the voice breathed over him heavily. "_It's intoxicating."_

Hisoka stood firm, resisting his urge to shudder at the evil tinge filling the void of air. "I'm not afraid of you, Muraki!" he yelled into the darkness. "Come out here and fight me!"

He noticed a light shining from below him, looking down to find a small red dot on the ground. He narrowed his eyes in confusion at it before flinching suddenly as it began to widen. He stepped back away from it, trying to evade its expanding grasp. His heart fell as he watched it take the form of a giant red moon under his feet. It began glowing sinisterly and he tried taking off in flight, finding his feet stuck on the surface.

"Why can't I..." he started before looking back up at the glowing orb. He felt a loss of his footing and looked down, feeling the floor slip away from him. The moon turned up onto its side, staring at him, taunting him. He couldn't look away from its gleaming appearance. He tried floating back away from it, his body seemingly paralyzed as it hovered. He tensed his muscles as the moon glowed again, preparing for an attack.

He blinked as he watched an array of glowing cherry blossom petals spread out into the open air, swirling around him delicately. He narrowed his eyes, shaking with anger. Muraki was up to his usual games with him. He shut his eyes to the flowers spreading around him, fighting off any emotions that tried falling over his heavily-weighted heart.

He felt a sharp slice through his cheek, letting out a soft yelp in surprise. He reopened his eyes, watching as the petals surrounded him, circling around and around, their movements rapid as they became a light pink blur before his vision. They drew closer and he looked down as he saw them beginning to cut straight through the heavy denim of his jeans and his cotton t-shirt. A few cleanly slid through his tender skin, his cold blood running down his pale flesh in streams.

He could feel his throat tightening as they continued slicing into him, moving faster and faster. "A-ahh..." he groaned as he felt them cut. "M-Muraki!" he screamed into the dark void. The glowing petals suddenly stopped, rapidly expanding and connecting with each other, forming a long, thin wire. It snapped closed around Hisoka's frail form, his arms drawn into his sides and his legs pressed into one another. He heard the sound of breaking glass, looking up to see the moon shattering in front of him.

He closed his eyes, turning his head to avert the impending flying of shards before his chin was ensnared and forced back around. Green eyes met silver in the darkness, lit only by the broken shards of the moon lying around them in the void.

"Muraki," he spat.

The man smiled and chuckled warmly. "My dear, dear precious Hisoka," he purred taking his free hand and stroking his hair back. "You're a bit early to be calling my name, are you not?" he smiled menacingly. Hisoka gritted his teeth, trying to fight away before being pulled closer into him.

"Where's Tsuzuki?" he demanded. "Where is he?"

Muraki smiled at him, placing his lips against his forehead as the boy groaned in disgust. "He's away on other business," he stated.

"What? Other business?" he blinked.

"Mmm," he looked at him longingly before suddenly growing an evil grin and shoving him back onto a revitalized floor. Hisoka thrust around, trying to break out of the wires as Muraki knelt down beside him. "Oh, poor boy," he said, brushing over his bloodied skin and smiling wider. "Tsuzuki is off on a job."

"That...that's not possible," Hisoka argued. "He can't be on a job without me!"

"And he's not," Muraki chuckled, running his hand down towards his ensnared legs and prying apart the button of his jeans. Hisoka gasped as he dove his hand down under the material, grabbing his length and pumping on him slowly. Muraki leaned down, nipping his chin gently and laughing. "You're a beautiful boy, you know that?" he murmured.

"Aa-aah...What...what are you t-talking about?" Hisoka stammered.

"You're beautiful eyes," the man said softly. "Your gorgeous, pale skin..." he rubbed his thumb over the slit of Hisoka's unresponsive cock, delving his nail slightly into the tip. Hisoka arched up, moaning angrily.

"N-no!" he yelled, turning his head away and panting. "T-Tsuzuki..."

"Is currently off in Kyushu," the man finished, biting him again. "It didn't take much for someone with my money to convince an artist to make you."

"W-what?" he froze, staring off to the side as he felt Muraki's hands still tracing over him, rubbing him and kissing him.

"Little bit of clay, a bit of life force to make it bleed, and a part of your soul," he chuckled, pausing and pushing down the boy's pants, making him squirm as the wire disintegrated and reappeared with each step of the way down his smooth legs. Muraki tore his jeans off and threw them off and away, staring at his pale flesh in famine. Hisoka growled, trying to close his legs off.

"You sick fuck," he snarled.

"Maybe so," he chuckled. "But do not forget, my Hisoka that you belong to me," he stated, grabbing Hisoka's cock again and leaning down towards it, trailing his tongue over the warm flesh slowly. Hisoka's mouth fell in a silent gasp and his hips arched ever-so-slightly at the contact. The man continued tracing his tongue up the boy's slim stomach before lifting off and humming contentedly.

"I...I am not yours..." Hisoka panted, shaking his head around.

"Ah, but you are," Muraki replied, pumping on his hardening flesh as the boy fought against his body's reactions. "I held your very life in my hand," he said softly, leaning down and kissing his blazing skin. "You were under my watchful eye for so very long, my lovely," another kiss. He smiled at the reactions he caught: Hisoka's face lighting up fiercely, the way his cock was hardening rapidly against his wishes. He watched the brunette's scrunched brow and angry gritting of his teeth.

"You...you freak," he shivered, tensing over.

"Call me as you may," he said softly, thumbing over the slight pre-cum leaking out of his victim's cock. "But in the end, I am all you have," he laughed before diving down and taking Hisoka's long flesh between his lips. The boy arched up, gasping and half-yelling as he took him into the back of his throat. One hand came up and kept his hips against the ground as the other held the base of his thin cock, pumping on him as he bobbed his head.

"Get...get off!" he yelled, wanting to kick him away, but unable under the glowing flower wire. "Get off of me!" he insisted, his face burning with a deep-coated blush as he felt his skin being engulfed. His lips parted and he moaned from the back of his throat in stressed hiccups.

Muraki slid his tongue along the bottom of his skin, hollowing his cheeks around Hisoka as he felt him become unbearably hard in his mouth. He moaned, letting his voice reverberate down Hisoka's flesh and making him shudder with a groan. The man smiled, sliding off of him with a pop and looking down at him. He watched the flushed expression of the brunette's face, the way that his skin glowed so delicately in the light of the shattered red moon.

The wires fell from the boy's legs and he looked down at him as Muraki undid his slacks slowly. Hisoka growled, rearing his leg back to kick him before he fell limp in paralysis. "What...what is this?" he gasped, looking around frantically.

"You. Belong," he started, sliding his hand up and down his thigh before cupping under his legs and pulling him towards himself. "To me," he finished before pushing his hips forward without hesitation. Hisoka threw his head back in a shocked, broken cry. Muraki grinned sardonically, his fingers digging into Hisoka's trim thighs as he began thrusting.

Hisoka shut his eyes, shaking his head back and forth as he fought through the intense pain radiating from his body, his heart becoming out of control as it pushed through his own emotions with Muraki's settling on top of it all.

"T-Tsuzuki!" he screamed into the darkness, praying that he could see past whatever doll Muraki had given him, that he would help him escape.

"Aw, does the puppy want his master to bust through and save the day?" Muraki chuckled evilly through his thrusts. "You're under my leash and collar now, Pretty boy."

"N-no!" Hisoka screamed, trying to fight off his bindings, trying to escape the horrible burning his felt spreading throughout his body. "It hurts!" he cried out. "Let...let me go!"

"There's what I like to hear," the silver-haired man laughed, spreading his legs further apart. "I do love to hear how you feel, Hisoka," he grinned. "Your agony is what makes me love you ever so much more." He drove into him faster, pushing his hips into Hisoka's with vigor.

Hisoka choked out cries, pleading for Tsuzuki, for _anyone_, to get him out of Muraki's hold. His emotions were crippling him, everything piling on top of him in a fit of darkness and chaos of his psyche. He closed his eyes, seeing nothing but a bloody moon and cherry blossoms basking in its devious glow. '_No...no..._' he thought, his breath hitching in the midst of his throat.

Muraki grinned wider, watching the precum trailing out of Hisoka's standing cock and humming. "It doesn't seem nearly as bad as you make it seem," he stated, releasing one of his thighs and grabbing the fiery flesh and running his hand around it rapidly. Hisoka screamed again and he shuddered, pressing into him faster as Hisoka's panicking emotions overtook his own and pushed him forward.

"Tsuzuki can't help you now, my beautiful pet," he cooed, effortlessly sliding in and out of Hisoka's heated walls. Hisoka winced as his large, beaming flesh invaded him, the way that it stretched him beyond his comprehension. He could feel the blood starting to trail out of him.

'_It's that night all over again,' _he thought to himself, tears beading his electric green eyes. "Help me," he whispered into the dark air. "Help..."

"How the strong tend to fall to the sound of their master," Muraki panted, grunting as he thrust. "The young and brave Hisoka Kurosaki is nothing more than a scared little boy at my command," he laughed hysterically as he pushed and pumped on Hisoka faster.

"N-no," Hisoka croaked out. He shut his eyes as he felt his stomach boiling with the need for release, his toes curling and his cock throbbing desperately in the man's hand. "No...no..." he insisted, shaking his head. "T-T-TSUZUKI!" he screamed out, his hips arching into the air as he released across Muraki's hand. He felt Muraki explode inside of him, too dazed and whited out to do more than lie back down slowly and pant.

Muraki loosened up a bit behind him, letting his leg drop in his arm as he hung his head down and took some deep breaths. He looked back up at his captive, his lips tugging upwards as he stared at his vulnerable, flushed face. He pulled his softening flesh out of him and leaned back, dropping his leg and reaching towards his arm. He pulled the boy up, holding him still as he closed his eyes and turned his head, shaking violently. Muraki took his hand coated in the teen's release and cupped his face, practically seeing his stomach lurching nauseatingly. He leaned forward, pressing his lips strong against the boy's own. He pulled back, a strand of saliva between them as he grinned again.

He leaned up at his ear, murmuring, "You belong to me. My beautiful...beautiful Hisoka," he nibbled on his lobe. "Never forget. I'll be watching you as I always have."

"Nngh...n-n...NO!" Hisoka screamed out in an ear-piercing screech. The fragments of the moon suddenly dissipated into the darkness, Muraki fading away just as suddenly. Hisoka felt the world convulsing and shaking him in throes of anguish.

"Hisoka?"

He opened his eyes slowly. That voice...

"Hisoka? Are you alright?"

"Tsu...Tsuzuki..." he breathed out uncertainly.

"Hisoka, Kid, wake up!" the voice demanded. The 16 year old slowly opened his eyes to that of his partner, who was sitting beside him in the office of the chief.

"Tsuzuki?" he asked again, squinting his eyes.

"Kid, it's me," the man reassured him, looking at him with a cocked head. "Are you all right?"

The boy looked around the office, the books piled around them, the large wooden desk, his partner staring at him in concern. "...Bad...bad dream," he stammered.

"So I could gather," Tsuzuki said, placing his head in his hand. "Wanna talk about it?"

Hisoka looked at him a moment, blushing before shaking his head. "It's nothing of concern."

A beat of silence passed before Tsuzuki said softly, "You're crying."

The boy froze a moment before clearing his throat and wiping his burning eyes, feeling the tears being smeared over his hand and wrist. "I'm fine."

Tsuzuki stared at him a moment longer before sighing, his coif blowing a bit from his air. "Alright, you don't have to tell me anything," he pouted. "Just know that he's not going to get you," he stated, looking over at the desk in front of them as he waited for their boss to show up. "I'll protect you," he stated.

Hisoka blushed deeper, sniffling to himself. He must have been fairly obvious...He scoffed. "I don't need protection from an idiot shinigami such as yourself," he said firmly.

Tsuzuki just laughed softly, "Okay." The man smiled at him and Hisoka looked at him back, wanting to do the same. He wanted to smile at him, he wanted to tell him that he appreciated the help, the way that he dealt with his empathy and how he did his best to make things easier for him...

But he couldn't.

Muraki had taken over that part of him. He'd killed that boy all those years ago, leaving him bruised and alone beneath the light of the blood-red moon. He shuddered a bit, shaking his head. He was but a pet in Muraki's sick game. A pawn..._his_ pawn nonetheless.

And he knew it all too well.

He glanced over at Tsuzuki, who was snooping through some of the chief's desk drawers looking for food and he couldn't help but shake his head at him. Muraki had claimed him for his own, he said that his entire being belonged to that of himself...but he couldn't believe it in full.

If Tsuzuki said that he wouldn't get him, then some part of that had to be right. His heart and his mind and feelings were not that of his own anymore, he shared them with everyone whom he came in contact with. But his soul was a different story. He knew where he was and who he was. He just had to kep himself under control, away from Muraki's deadly, longing hand.

He felt his lip twinge upwards for a fraction of a second as he watched his partner inhale a package of cookies.

Tsuzuki would help him out of that line of fire.

* * *

_**A/N: ...I HAD SO MUCH FUN WRITING THIS I CAN'T EVEN EXPLAIN IT ;A;**_

_**Meehhhhhhhhh I'm sooooo happy =w=**_

_**Okay, thanks for R&Ring!**_


End file.
